1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, an external apparatus, control methods thereof, and a display system which plays and displays a video content supplied from the outside, and more particularly, to a display apparatus, an external apparatus, control methods thereof, and a display system which efficiently manages a usage history of various servers providing a video content.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image signal, which is input by an external image supply source in various manners, and displays an image on a display panel, e.g., including a liquid crystal display, based on the processed image signal. A display apparatus which is provided to general users is implemented as a TV or a monitor. For example, the display apparatus which is implemented as a TV may provide an image of a desired broadcasting channel by processing a broadcasting signal transmitted from the outside, through various processes such as tuning and decoding processes, or receive from a streaming server, and display, a digital video content.
Generally, more than one server provides a video content, and the display apparatus should be connected to each server providing various types of services to receive a desired service from the servers. The display apparatus logs into the server through its own account or ID and receives various services from the logged-in server. The server stores therein a usage history regarding the display apparatus, and provides the display apparatus with a service based on the stored history if the display apparatus is connected thereto through the same account in the future.